


PENCURI

by Irisha_Sinna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisha_Sinna/pseuds/Irisha_Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris kehilangan barangnya dan menuduh Zitao mencurinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PENCURI

“Zitao…” panggil Yifan, membuat yang mempunyai nama menoleh kearah pemuda jangkung itu.

“Ya, Ge?” balas Zitao.

“Kembalikan…” Zitao memiringkan kepalanya. Berfikir apakah ada barang pinjaman yang lupa ia kembalikan pada  _gege_ -nya itu. Tapi seingatnya, Zitao sudah mengembalikan apa-apa yang dia pinjam dari Yifan dan tidak meminjam apapun lagi.

“Apanya?” Tanya Zitao pada akhirnya.

“Barang milikku yang kau curi.”

_Hah?_  Zitao kembali terdiam mencerna kalimat terakhir Yifan sebelumnya.

“Mencuri? Aku tidak pernah mencuri apa-apa darimu,  _ge_! Kalau ada barangmu yang ingin kugunakan, aku pasti akan bilang dulu!!” protes Zitao. Dia tidak terima dirinya dituduh seenaknya sebagai pencuri.

“Tidak ZiTao. Kau mencurinya dariku!” suara Yifan meninggi saat membalas kata-kata zitao, tetap  _keukeuh_  mengatakan bahwa Tao telah mencuri barang miliknya, membuat  _magnae_  EXO-M tersebut berjengit. Antara kesal dan shock karena Yifan membentaknya –menurutnya—

“Ap…! Jangan sembarangan menuduh,  _ge_! Mungkin saja kau lupa menyimpannya dimana. Memang barang apa yang hilang?” Tanya Zitao setelah sebelumnya dia hampir meledak.

“Hatiku…” jawab Yifan

“Maaf?”

“Hatiku, Zitao. Kau sudah mencuri hatiku.”

“…”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, ini postinga percobaan sebenernya. Aku baru disini soalnya, jadi, ya begitulah -,-a /bingung/


End file.
